Pen Pal ( Gakupo x Luka )
by thetokyoteddybear
Summary: What happens if two meet each other just by words? Will love bloom? ONE SHOT ( c ) H0NEYDEW Vocaloid - Gakupo x Luka


**Hello! This is H0NEYDEW on ! This is my very first FanFic posted  on !**

**I make on-going series on another website called Wattpad! I guess you've heard of it,yes? Please visit my page and follow me if you may! I would highly appreciate it!**

**Visit me HERE - user/Nyancatkai - Visit me HERE**

**This is my VERY first FanFic posted on ! I hope I did good! :) I actually planned to post this on Wattpad,but it deleted the whole thing. So I decided to post it here as my first FanFic in this amazing website. Why not?**

**So,This is a Gakupo x Luka one shot. If you are not a fan of the couple,it is your choice to go ahead or stop right here. I would appreciate it though if you go on and read this One Shot!**

**For those who do not know,a Pen-Pal is clearly someone who writes to each other that is done in school.**

**I hope you like this! This is the end of my note! See you! :)**

The pinkette boringly tossed her pen in the trashcan.

She was clearly waiting a response from her Pen-Pal,Gakupo.

Luka groaned. She wants to see her Pen-Pal's reply right she has to wait.

After 3 minutes or so,she went out and checked the mail box. There was a letter in there,she excitedly picked up the piece of paper.

_" WIN A TRIP TO CANA- "_

But before Luka could ever read the whole thing,she just crumpled the piece of paper and littered it to their own front yard.

" _Spam again,huh? _" Luka thought to herself.

Luka has been talking with her Pen-Pal ever since. She finds it weird,an 18 year old finding it fun to chat with another person through ink and paper? Normally,a child would find that fun to do. But no. Luka finds it so much fun,chatting with him makes her smile truly. Despite her dominating parents that seem to annoy her,she never finds her life interesting. Not even one bit.

But as soon as her teacher assigned her with her Pen-Pal,she finally finds a door that opens to a world of friends. She never had a friend,since it was a rumor that her parents were so over protective of their only child. They expect her to be perfect always. So even Luka fears them!

But Gakupo on the other hand,was an out going friendly person. His parents are always letting him go anywhere he wishes,as long as it's safe.

Finally,the Mail Man came all of a sudden,as he was about to put the letter in the mail box,Luka insisted to give it to her instead. And finally,it was Gakupo's letter.

_Dear Luka,_

_Oh... I see. Your parents won't allow you to use the phone,too? That's a shame. Well! Looking on the bright side,we can still chat through letters! So,tell me about your self more! Your story sounds interesting! And can you describe how you look? I bet you look absolutely beautiful. :)_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Gakupo_

A small blush crept on Luka's face as she read the last sentence,she quickly sprinted to her room to reply.

At the first letter of the two,it was quite awkward. All they could say was ' Ummm ' and ' errr '. But day by day,they started to open up to each other.

And as the year ends,they've gotten close than ever.

Luka was fine without School,she was almost free from her parent's hands. Just one more year,her senior year,she would finally be free.

But one thing she noticed; Every time she would read Gakupo's letters,her heart beat would go faster.

Before she knew it,she already loved him.

But she was afraid that she wasn't loved back,but hey,it's better to say something than to shut up,right?

So she grabbed her pen,and wrote the letter 3 days before School starts.

_Dear Gakupo,_

_Hey! School starts in a few days,won't it? :)_

_Once again,I'm going to be banned from a lot of things. Yeah...I don't know why are my parents so harsh. Sheesh,why can't they keep calm,anyway?_

_Err,actually... We've been through A LOT even though it's only letters. I got to know you more,I got to meet the Gakupo Kamui. Just by your words,my heart  
beats faster and I always feel flattered._

_It's just that...I don't know,it just suddenly came into my chest. Slash heart,it's...Gakupo Kamui,I like you. I love you,actually. I...I don't know why I just suddenly blurted out such a sentence without thinking straight,but I've already felt it ever since. A long time I've felt that,actually. I don't know! I think...I'm going crazy..._

_I don't know,I just love you._

_Lots of Love,_

_ Luka_

Luka sighed after writing such a letter. Such a cheesy letter,but it felt so meaningful. Gakupo usually replies after 2 days,he never writes after 3 days or so. He would never ever. That's the Gakupo Luka knew.

She sent the letter to the mail man,and he picked it up. Luka waited for 2 days,at day 2,she went out of the house. She stayed by the Mail Box,waiting for his reply.

For the whole morning,nothing came. She just stood there,even with her aching legs,she just waited.

And it finally reached night time,the moon's beams hit Luka's pink pretty hair. Nothing.

_Does he...hate me now? _Luka thought to her self with a mix of worry.

She sighed and went inside her house,the only friend she has left her.

_ I hate my life. _Luka thought once again.

School finally came! All of the students were running out of excitement,but Luka just walked in a boring way. She looked pale,very pale. She just lost the only friend she had,which she fell in love with.

As the first period was about to start,Luka went to her locker and grabbed her books. As she was supposed to walk away,a guy hit him by accident.

" OW! " They both exclaimed at the same time,Luka rubbed her head in pain while the other one grabbed her books in a hurry.

" I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you! " The voice exclaimed as he picked up the books," But have you met a girl named.. "

He didn't continue his sentence,Luka opened her eyes as she stood up,then she saw a guy with violet long hair and purple eyes.

" ...Megurine Luka. " The guy continued. His eyes were widen at Luka's gaze.

" G-Gakupo? " Luka stuttered his name,meeting his first love in personal.

" Luka? Is that you? " Gakupo said,stepping a little forward to her,Luka stepped backwards a bit,blushing slightly.

" Wow...I didn't know you were so beautiful ." Gakupo chuckled,Luka felt blood rise up to her cheeks. Which made it red as an apple due to his compliment.

" Y-Yeah...I didn't know you were so handsome too... " Luka replied,scratching her head.

The handsome grin was still visible at Gakupo's face. He handed out an envelope to the pinkette. The pinkette's eyes widen a bit,as she opened it.

As she did,she found a letter inside that was folded,she unfolded it and there appeared words.

_Dear Luka._

_R-Really? I thought I was the only one who felt that way!_

_When I met you in words,I felt like you were a great girl. And you were! But greater! I always expected you to be beautiful and kind,and even with a hard past and cruel parents,you were._

_I even asked my parents to transfer to the same school as yours,so we could meet each other! I don't care if I break your parents' rules,I just wanna love you. That's how much I love you._

_I love you,Luka Megurine._

_Love,_

_ Gakupo_

No words could express how Luka was feeling. Gakupo was there with a serious face on his face.

" G-Gakupo,I-?! " Luka was saying,but was cut off by Gakupo's gesture.

Gakupo answered everything with a kiss full of love.


End file.
